1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for harnessing solar energy and converting same to satisfy household and/or industrial energy requirements and in particular relates to heliostat construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the fuel and energy crisis in the past few years, a re-examination of the prior art and renewed and concentrated endeavors to harness solar energy have been prime targets of the scientific community. Exemplifying the prior art devices of the class to which the present invention appertains are the constructions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,471,954 [Harvey] and 3,466,119 [Francia]. Notwithstanding the existence of voluminous prior art relevant to solar energy devices, such devices have not heretofore been put to use on a large scale. Rather it is the general consensus that the known solar devices are not commercially feasible for various reasons. The prior art devices of this type have failed to gain commercial acceptance for reasons such as the exorbitant initial cost of manufacture of complex systems, the great amount of space required for such systems, and the low rate of efficiency of such systems among numerous other reasons. Needless to say, the solar heat concentrating devices of the Harvey and the Francia patents, mentioned above, include many linkages, levers and complex arrangements of mechanical elements, which to say the least may require extensive maintenance and upkeep